The invention relates to a piston pump for a vehicle brake system.
One such piston pump is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,741. The known piston pump has a piston which is guided axially displaceably in a cylinder bore in a pump housing and can be driven to execute a reciprocating stroke motion in the cylinder bore by means of an eccentric drive. Inlet and outlet valves of the known piston pump are embodied as check valves and disposed externally.